


What Lies Beneath

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By EphyXena and Ares on the boat to the castle… Xena is still in Callisto’s body.





	What Lies Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own em
> 
> Subtext: Ok- I think NOT
> 
> Violence: Not in this one (who’s shocked?) 
> 
> Sex: Nope
> 
> Rating: G or PG 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Remember way back when… Season 2. It had one of the best A/X eps EVER… Ten Little Warlords… This story takes place while they’re sailing to that castle thing… BIG TIME spoilers for that ep!!!! 
> 
> Summary: Xena and Ares on the boat to the castle… Xena is still in Callisto’s body. 
> 
> Want me to shut up now??? Ok

Ares looked over at Xena who was STILL in Callisto’s body. She had her own beauty despite what body she was in. She walked over to him with a mug full of something.   
  
“How are you feeling?” She asked him.   
  
“Now I know why you don’t drink a lot!” Xena smiled.   
  
“Drink this, it’ll make you feel better!” He did as he was told.   
  
“This is AWFUL!”   
  
“Ooh, rule # 1, medicine isn’t allowed to taste good!”   
  
“Anymore ‘rules’ I should know about?”   
  
“I’ll tell you as I think of them.” Xena joked.   
  
  
  
Soon it was time to sleep. Below deck was divided into little rooms, 2 people per room. Ares and Xena locked there’s, not trusting the warlords. After a while they started talking.   
  
“What’s the first thing you’re gonna do when you get your body back?” He asked her.   
  
“Uh, uh, nope. Not telling.”   
  
“Aww… Come on Xena!”   
  
“The first thing I’m gonna do.” She paused. “Is sing.”   
  
“Sing?”   
  
“Yes sing! That’s my way to relax. Callisto couldn’t sing if her life depended on it.” Ares laughed. “Well, goodnight.”   
  
“Goodnight Princess.” After a while Xena started to toss and turn.   
  
“You ok?” Ares asked.   
  
“I’m cold.” Ares moved closer to her so that their bodies were pressed against each other and put an arm and part of his blanket around her. She was about to protest but she WAS warmer, besides, it felt good to feel his body against her again. She smiled a smile that didn’t go unnoticed by Ares and fell asleep. Soon afterwards, he did too.   
  


The End


End file.
